Prince of the Bloody Rose
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: Betrayed by Yuki, Zero finds himself near death on the floor of the secret level of the Moon Dormitory. Uncovering Kaname's true nature, Yuki rushes to say goodbye to her childhood friend and the boy she realizes she had fallen in love with. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Blood trickled down her arm, sticky and hot. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, but despite it, she saw clearly. The perception of a pureblood vampire was perfect.

"So, how long have you kept this secret," Yuki hissed. "You didn't think it might have been an important thing to tell me? I don't know what to believe anymore, but I know now that you and I weren't meant to be… You destroyed the entire clan. It was always you."

"Yuki," Kaname began. "You must understand. Our parents had gone corrupt—"

"Really, Kaname. I don't believe you. I think you wanted the entire thing for yourself. You couldn't contain your need for power. Of course you wouldn't bother to do it yourself. You hired a vampire slayer."

"It isn't what it looks like—"

"Where's Zero?" Kaname didn't answer. His blood soaked hair painted little red lines across his perfect skin. "Where is Zero," Yuki repeated. Her voice had become harsh, saturated with pure venom.

"Zero will be dead soon. There was nothing you could do for him, so don't take anything personally," Kaname smirked.

"You could have saved him. You stole away my happiness. I'll never forgive you. And I hate you! How do you feel now?" Yuki screamed. "Zero told me not to fall in love with you, with my own brother. You sick, sadistic bastard. You'll let me see Zero, or I'll kill you right now." Yuki's breath came in short gasps; blood still flowed from numerous gashes on her arms and torso.

"You think you can kill me? Yuki, I'm very hurt." Kaname smiled warmly, but all Yuki saw was the sick snake she had once loved, a cheap imitation. "Do you really intend to kill your own brother, your fiancée? That's a weak try. If you're going to kill me, you need to mean it. I won't just die because you command me to." Kaname lifted a blood covered fingertip to his mouth and trailed over it with the tip of his tongue. "Still such lovely blood. I can't believe that he was the first to taste it..."

"Yes, I gave my blood to Zero because I love him. Now, you'll let me see Zero or you will die." This time, Yuki's voice truly rang with murderous intent.

"Very well," Kaname hummed. "It's not like he has much longer to live." He smiled, gazing into Yuki's eyes. Kaname lifted her chin with a gentle hand. Yuki's eyes gleamed crimson as she pulled away, a menacing glare resting on her face.

"Don't touch me, you snake," she hissed. Kaname shook with silent laughter.

The corridors of the moon dormitory iced over as the two pureblood vampires glided through. Kaname's room nested on the top floor. He removed a gleaming silver key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. The two remained entirely silent as they proceeded into the walk in closet. Yuki, having studied the floor plans of the moon dormitory, knew well that most of the higher-ranking vampires had their own spacious storage rooms within the dorm rooms. Kaname's bedroom boasted two of them, one as a branch off the closet.

Kaname opened the door to the room, and strode into the very center, motioning for Yuki to follow him. Once she had reached him, the floor, to her great dismay, began to sink.

"Just relax," Kaname chuckled. "I had this elevator installed a while ago. There's a secret floor below the basement. I keep my own safe hold down there. It also makes for an excellent holding room…" Yuki glared at him through the silence, imagining what it would feel like to set his beautiful face on fire and watch as he died, painfully.

"That was a dismal thought," he laughed. "Yes, I know you probably wish that I would burn…"

"Probably doesn't quite cover it," she hissed back, digging her nails into the skin of her wrists. She felt as one broke through and a drop of blood oozed out.

"I wouldn't recommend that; your blood is very rare and valuable. I can't have you wasting it. What would mother say?"

"She isn't here; you murdered her."

"I see. You still believe that I am a murderer. How charming. Soon enough, you'll know the truth…" After a few silent moments, the elevator stopped, and Kaname stepped off. "This way. He doesn't have much longer," Kaname yawned. "I won't restrain you," he muttered.

Yuki took a few cautious steps forward; although Kaname would hold to his word, she was afraid of exactly what she would see. Zero stretched over the tile floor floor, soaking in a pool blood. His shirt lay in a state of immense destruction, and Yuki could see deep gashes running the length of his emaciated ribs. His chalky eyelids fluttered open, and his empty eyes met hers.

Yuki sank down by his side, blood licking at the fabric of her white school uniform. She rested a pale hand on one of his cheeks and turned her head, expecting to see Kaname's disgusted face. No one lurked in the shadows; Kaname had slipped away silently, leaving her trapped with Zero. She'd deal with an escape later; Zero was the number one priority.

Yuki bent over his thin figure, pressing her neck down to his pale lips. She felt a sharp prick as his fangs sank into her. A few minutes passed before he finally withdrew from her throat. His face had gained a little color, and the shadows under his eyes melted away into his cream skin. Yuki tore away what was left of his tattered shirt, and concentrated on the worst of the gashes. She used strips of his shirt to bandage the deepest cuts.

Zero hissed in a sharp breath and coughed up blood, which spattered across her trembling hands. Tears slipped down her gentle cheeks and joined the blood on her hands. His eyes met hers, silently pleading for death. Unable to contain herself, Yuki sobbed into his chest. She cried for betraying him, for leading him blindly into this.

A pale hand traced over her cheeks, leaving a chill where it touched. Yuki opened her eyes to see a faint smile grace his perfect lips. "Zero," she whispered faintly. "You have to live, please fight to stay alive. I don't know what more I can do right now."

"Yuki, I don't have anything to live for now. They stole my family, and now _he_ stole you from me. There's nothing left for me, so please, just let me go, Yuki. It hurts me to see you like this," he answered grimly, trying to prop himself up on his arm. His grip on the bloody stone slipped, but Yuki caught him before his head could hit the floor. Instead, she lowered herself down so that her face rested but a few centimeters from his. "But before I say goodbye…" he whispered, winding his fingers into her hair. Zero pulled her against him with the other hand and pressed his lips down on hers. Yuki closed her eyes, silently pleading for him to live, trying to explain her feelings to him. His kiss was urgent, broken. Yuki could feel that he didn't truly wish to die.

He wanted to live; he wanted to live and protect her. A few moments later, he pulled away, wrapping both arms securely around her waist. Yuki rested her head against his good shoulder and cried. "Zero, please don't die," she wept. "I—I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to end like this. I didn't want it to end like this. I don't want you le—I love you. I love you more than Kaname, and you were right. You were always right, Zero."

Zero opened his eyes slowly, cowering slightly from the brightness in front of him. He felt satin, and, looking down, recognized the headmaster's bed. Sighing, he finally noticed that someone was beside him, holding fast to his hand. Yuki's head rested on the side of the bed next to him, her limp fingers intertwined in his. A slight blush crept to his colorless cheeks, as he recalled the last memories he had.

Yuki woke, but remained silent and still, pretending to be asleep. Zero, aware of this, gently squeezed her hand, to which she did not respond.

"I know you're awake," he said blankly.

"What gave me away?" Yuki asked quietly. Zero did not respond, so she raised her head to see his face. Zero's eyes were glued to the window in front of him.

"You are the reason I'm alive," Zero whispered. "Why did you save me?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to stand by and watch the boy I love die," she answered plainly. Zero looked up to her face. Yuki's fake smile hid immense regret and pain.

"You regret saving me. I can see it in your eyes," he commented.

"No, I regret betraying you. I regret loving that snake." Yuki's hair fell around her shoulders and masked half of her face.

"I forgave you long ago," he whispered. "And I don't care if you loved him. I don't care if you still love him. As long as you're safe I can live."

"But you didn't want to," she replied in a monotone.

"I just because I don't want to doesn't mean I can't. If you still love him, I'll deal with it. I'll deal with it, because I love you, and I never want to see you hurt like that again."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chpater is so short, but there was a natural break, so... Hope you guys enjoy it; I enjoyed writing it.

SSIFA

* * *

"Zero! I made you breakfast!" The headmaster waltzed in with a tray of strawberry waffles and whipped cream. "Look! I wrote your name on it!" He sang.

"I hate sweets," Zero grumbled. "And way to ruin the moment…"

"Oh Zero!" The headmaster moaned. "Have I spoiled a lovely chat with Yuki? I'm so sorry! Forgive me my Bloody Rose Prince!"

"Don't call me that," Zero grumbled.

"Oh Zero! I've upset you more! Forgive me! I have failed as a father!"

"You're not my father," Zero growled, his frustration level rising. "Just leave before I decide that you would make a better breakfast than the waffles." Headmaster Cross pouted as he slinked out of the room.

Zero stared menacingly at the waffles, then pushed the plate aside and stared out the window; however, his stomach betrayed him, growling loudly. Yuki giggled, sat down next to him, and began cutting up his waffles. Once she had scraped off most of the whipped cream, she speared a bite with the fork and raised it to Zero's mouth. Reluctantly, he gave in and allowed Yuki to feed him a few bites of the waffle (he then propped himself up, with help from Yuki, and ate the rest on his own). Yuki proceeded to devour the whipped cream.

"You know, they actually tasted okay. I think Kaien's getting better at reading the cookbooks," he sighed. "But I—never mind." Zero glared icily at the small box next to his water glass.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" She asked wearily.

"I can drink the blood tablets. You don't need to offer me any of yours."

"True, you can drink the blood tablets, but you don't want to. Besides, your body is spent, and it wants real blood, not the fake stuff." Yuki moved aside the tray. "And mine has benefits," she added, climbing up beside him.

"If Kaien doesn't decide to take a stroll back into his bedroom…"

"Nah, he'll give us some time alone. Go on," she replied. Zero looked at her with a sympathetic look; she rolled her eyes. After another hesitant look towards the door, he finally gave in. He tenderly lifted her onto his lap and tipped his head forward to her neck.

* * *

Sorry for the interruption, but I took a while to figure this scene out in my head, and I'd like you to see what I do :)

Zero is propped up, by five pillows (all white), on a light blue queen bed (the sheets are satin). He's halfway under neath the sheets. The window in front of them is HUGE. It's like...I don't know...ten by ten (ft)?  
Anyways, it's one of those windows with a semicircle on top and the white crisscrossing pieces of wood. You know what I'm talking about, right? If you don't, look one up; they're very elegant.

Zero is in a pair of white pjs with long sleeves, and Yuki's wearing baby pink capris and a light blue tank top (it's a cotton polyester mix and YES, the fabric DOES matter!)

There's a lot of light pouring in, so pretty much everything looks white; very beautiful...

Yuki's on his lap, but she's acrossed it...sort of like if he were carrying her bridal style.

The bed faces the window, and there's no other furniture. The double doors are behind the bed which is in the center of the room.

I would have put all the detail into the acctual chapter, but it didn't flow as well, so I just listed it here...

* * *

Yuki, expecting his fangs, was shortly confused when his gentle, soft lips met her skin first. They lingered a moment, and he whispered something very softy; it sounded like an apology. She felt the unmistakable prick of fangs and closed her eyes.

"I really am sorry," he whispered a few moments later. Yuki felt his tongue run over the two raw points. "Sorry about that too," he added. "I'd rather not explain to Cross why your collar has blood on it, so bear with me for a moment." Yuki reached into her pocket, bringing out a small bandage. Zero opened it and gingerly pressed it over the fang marks. "It's lower down, so it shouldn't be noticeable when you're wearing your uniform," he stated. His cheeks turned a bit pink; Yuki debated whether it was the result of blood or embarrassment, leaving a long and awkward silence.

"Uh, I—" He broke off and turned his eyes a bit to the left, noticing that Yuki was still on top of him. Several minutes passed, but finally she realized it too. Yuki looked down, slightly flustered. Instead of getting up, however, she tilted her head up and kissed him. Zero weaved one arm around her tiny waist and supported her slender neck with the other hand.

Her lips did not have the same urgency as the previous night; instead, they felt warm and grateful. "I'm happy that you're alive," she breathed, pulling back a moment to look at him. "I was afraid that you would die back there. You don't know how thankful I am that you didn't." Her lips moved back to his. This time, he kissed her back, letting her melt away his troubles.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter two! If you did, review it! I enjoy getting feedback; it's what makes the writing worth it.

Happy Monday everyone! I love you all!

SSIFA


End file.
